You Can't Escape Your Destiny
by Little Zee
Summary: Merlin's destiny is to be by Arthur's side, but what happens when his faced with a destiny that he definitely does not want to do.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

The sun was low in the sky on the winter day in England, the clouds hung in the void of blue like big sheets of cotton wall. The trees shivered in the wind trying the protect their naked branches from the whip of the cold breath that the wind provided. The long grass ducked out of fear. Only two riders on horseback were not scared. With their capes flapping in the wind they rode to the castle that stood prod and confident looking over Camelot ready to welcome the riders home.

On arriving in the castle's cobbled stone courtyard they are met by Uther and Arthur, the king stood tall knowing what he has created for the kingdom, and being able to pass it on to his son. The prince however with his not caring attitude stands wishing he was with is mates.

"Morgana" Arthur smiled pleased to see her "how was your journey?"

"it was a good journey" Morgana replied while being helped down from her horse by Arthur.

"I bet you were no help" Arthur jabbed at the brown haired skinny servant that was helping Morgana while Gwen was away.

"actual…"

"she does a lot more than you think Arthur" Morgana interrupted fed-up with the squabbling that happened between them every time they see each other. "you've been a great help and good company"

"the pleasure is mine my lady" replied the servant

Morgana turned round and headed inside with Uther, Arthur had enough time to give the servant girl a hard shove making her coliid with the horses before he headed in.

"sorry about him" a boy with dark brown hair said steading the horses "he's a prat"

"a royal one!"

"exactly" they both smile and laugh "I'm Merlin"

"I'm Kendre,"

Kendre and Merlin carry on their conversation as they take the horses to the stables and feed and water them.

"I haven't seen you round here, are you new to the area?" Kendre asked

"I got here a few weeks ago. I'm Arthur's manservant"

"good luck, he's a bully. He is mean to all his servants"

"I've noticed, what do you do in the palace?"

"I do the laundry mainly, cleaning, sometimes I help Lady Morgana if Gewn's away or busy. What about you? What brought you to Camelot?"

"I was sent by my mother to help Gaius the physician, I then saved Arthur's life and became his manservant."

"wow, great way to get a job"

"not a great person to be a servant of. What's Arthur's issue with you anyway?"

"not entirely sure" Kendre replied sitting on a wall near the stables, Merlin sat next to her "he's always treated me like dirt ever since we were little."

"you've known him since childhood?"

"my mother use to work in the palace kitchen, I would help her out. Then she managed to get me a job in the palace. Arthur would see me around and think of me as easy target. As I got older, I started to fight him back, he really didn't like that."

Merlin chuckled "I can imagine, what does your mother do now?"

"she's dead" Kendre fiddled with her dress, it's been a while since anyone had asked her about her mother.

"I'm sorry" Merlin gasped wishing he hadn't asked the question

"it's fine she died a long time ago."

"What about your father?" Merlin asked hoping for better results.

"I never knew him; mother and I believe he is dead."

"you have no one?"

"well I have friends" Kendre replied with a smile.

Merlin smiled back, he liked her, he wasn't sure what it was about her, but he knew they would be great friends.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice rang out through the castle's corridors "where are you?" Arthur sighed he had training to do and his servant was once again nowhere to be found. "Kendre, have you seen Merlin" Arthur wanted to shout at someone and found Kendre was always the best target

"he's at the training field waiting for you Sire" pasting a fake smile on her face. She really couldn't stand Arthur.

"you sure?"

"yes, I just came from there, that Sir Owain is really coming along with his footwork"

Arthur smiled proudly at the fact that his men were doing well, then tried to hide his smile from Kendre, he needed an excuses to get away from the serving girl and fast "you know a Knight can never marry a commoner" he spat  
"like a prince can't marry a servant"

He hated the fact that she knew he was in love with Gwen who like her was a servant and frequently used it against him.

"I told you not to mention that to anyone!"

"I haven't, only to you"

"shut up" Arthur sulked as he walked away knowing that she had got him again. Kendre smiled as she headed to the landry with the basket of dirty bedding taking joy in the fact that she could bet Prince Arthur in most of their arguments.

"what don't you like about Kendre?" Merlin asked Arthur who was practicing his striking points with his sword on the practice helmet and chainmail dummy.

"she's arrogant, she never listens"

"bit like you then?"

"I'll ignore that"

"I like her"

"that's because you don't know her Merlin. She acts like a princess when she's a servant, she talks back, and she thinks she can marry a Knight. Trust me Merlin she's not a person to be friends with."

Merlin thought differently than Arthur, he wanted to get to know her better. Seeing Gwen approach him he decided to get a different opinion.

"hi Gwen"

"Merlin" both Gwen and Merlin saw the reaction on Arthur's face as he walked away from them "what's wrong with him?"

"I asked him about Kendre"

"oh"

"is she really that bad?"

"only in Arthur's eyes. She's a pleasant young lady, always willing to help those in need, even though she has nothing"

"well he does think he's the best"

"people change though, hopefully he does for the better"

Gwen and Merlin smile as they watched the knights train with Arthur on the field.

"Gaius!" Kendre called out as she entered the physician's chambers, she looked

around but didn't see him. She knew what she needed and knew she had to be quick, she went to the desk where Gaius kept his important things, she tried the draw, as usual it was locked, looking around she made sure no one was watching or listening she placed her hand over the keyhole "an'lak" she whispered and the draw unlocked she opened it quickly but couldn't see what she came for. `where is it?` she thought, she noticed that there was a piece of folded paper there in its place. She picked the paper up and unfolded it. Reading it she finds that it's a letter to Gaius from Merlin's mother `he has magic` Kendre thought `he's like me, that means he must have the book I need` she hurriedly put the letter back and relocked the draw and headed in to Merlin's room. `where would he hid it?` looking through the cupboard which didn't have much in it, then she remembered the loose floorboard near the single bed, she lifted it and found the book she was after, the book of spells. She flicked through the book in search of a healing spell, as she was studying the spells book to practice her gift, not that she used her magic often. Hearing footsteps she hurried to hide the book, replacing the floor board she ran out of Merlin's room, only to collide into Merlin himself.

"sorry" Kendre said hoping that Merlin hadn't seen where she'd just appeared from.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked

"I was looking for Gaius"

"he's not here"

"I can see that, where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"I'll come back later then" Kendre headed towards the front door of the chambers

"sure, then maybe you'll tell me why you was in my room"

Kendre's hand hovered on the door latch, she sighed `he is a sorcerer like me` she thought `I should be honest with him` slowly she turned round and faced Merlin barely looking him in the eye "I…er…"

"I know you were in there"

"I have magic"

Merlin was surprised and delighted at the same time "you're like me?"

Kendre nodded

"fancy staying for dinner?" Merlin smiled

"definitely" replied Kendre.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Discovery

Arthur watched from a distance as Merlin and Kendre were deep in conversation standing on the training field next to the weapons. Arthur could feel his jealousy creep up inside him. He could tell that they were getting on really well, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Merlin was his friend, not that he would admit that he considered a servant as a friend, but he didn't have many of them, not friends like Merlin. And Kendre well there was something about her he didn't like, he had grown up with her sort of as she worked in the palace since she was young. Jealousy hit him in the stomach once again turning his blue eyes green. He had to get Merlin away from Kendre.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted impulsively, Merlin and Kendre snapped their heads towards Arthur, he needed to think of an excess fast.

"I need you to… er… polish my armour" Arthur hoped that will keep him away for a bit

"yes sire" turning to Kendre "here we go again" they both snigger as Merlin and Kendre walk away in opposite directions.

"you like him don't you?" Gwen asked Kendre while Kendre was sorting out the laundry

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"yes, you do" Gwen replied teasing her "so are you going to ask him?"

"I don't think of him like that" Kendre rushed her words out making Gwen raise her eyebrow "I don't, I mean he's a nice man but I don't feel that way with him"

"right"

"honest Gwen, I'm not in love with him, he just seems to understand me"

"ok, but you know you won't get anywhere with that Knight you like"

"I know" Kendre sighed "but it's fun to imagine" they both giggled "so Gwen who would you marry if you could?"

"well that Lancelot is nice"

"he is isn't he" Kendre smiled at Gwen "see told you it was fun" Kendre said making Gwen laugh.

"Gwen, Kendre come quick the city is in trouble" a blonde haired servant said as she ran in to the laundry room "Gaius needs blankets and bandages"

Gwen and Kendre wasted no time in getting blankets and rushing to the Citadel. Once there they were faced with Gaius tending to many injured villagers and a couple of knights.

"What's happened?" Kendre asked a Knight with curly blonde hair and several blade wounds on his body

"it's Morgana" he replied "she's gone mad, she's got an army and is attacking Camelot"

"why?"

"she's angry about something, don't know what" the Knight watched Kendre tending to his wounds he knew he had to tell her, but wasn't sure how. "I'm sorry"

"about what?"

"it's Owain, he got attacked by the dragon that Morgana released, he didn't make it" he watches Kendre as she continued to bandage his injuries, the knights knew her feelings for Owain and his feelings for her "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said, but her face painted a different picture.

Screaming erupts outside making a few people's heads turn

"I have to go!" Kendre hurriedly finish the last bandage

"No, it's too dangerous"

"I have to Matthew! I'll be ok noone will know" Kendre's words hovered in the air as she disappeared out the door.

"He's back!" Arthur declared as he watched the figure of who Camelot knew as The Secret Knight, who only appears when Camelot is in need. Several people watched as the Knight battled Morgana's army one after another with heavy blows with the sword, and fast movement that seemed impossible to keep up with. People started cheering as the Knight dealt the mighty blow to the enemy army coursing Morgana to shreek back in fear and flee. The residents of Camelot celebrated the victory that was The Secret Knight's gift as he once again slipped away and disappear in to the shadows "one day I'll find out who that Knight is" Arthur said to Leon with determination "he's good"

"He was amazing, even better than Arthur, you should have seen him Gaius" Merlin bounced around excited by this character "who is he?"

"No one knows his identity" Gaius sighed the lad's energy wore him out "Merlin do you know anything about the Dragonlord"

"Did you see the Knight?" Merlin pounced on Kendre as soon as she walked through the door

"Yes"

"MERLIN!" He now had both their attention. "This man you're going after his name is Balinor"

"Balinor? I know this name" Kendre said "his my father, I thought he was dead"

"Your father's a Dragonlord? You kept that quite" Merlin said

"Well with Uther ruling the roost it was best not to say anything"

"Merlin did you're mother never talk about him?"

"No, why should she?"

"Balinor is your father" Gaius said

"We're siblings!" Kendre and Merlin cryed in unison

"It must of been after Balinor left Ealdor that you were born" Gaius said trying to figure out where he went.

"He came to Mercia, mother found him hiding in the barn on her fathers farm after a while he had to flee, nine months later I was born."

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice boomed as the door swag open "are you not ready yet?"

Everyone turned their heads sharply towards where Arthur was

"yes, yes I'm coming" Merlin scrambled for his bag and headed to the door. Gaius grabbed Merlin's arm before he got to the door

"remember Merlin you can't tell Arthur who B is"

Merlin nodded and ran after Arthur

"now Kendre will you mind gathering some herbs for me?"

"of course not, what do you need?"

Merlin's heart was heave with grief; he was devastated that he had lost his father but what made it worse that he had to tell his half-sister that their father was dead. He tried every which way in he's head but he still couldn't figure out how to tell her nicely, because you can't tell someone nicely about a death. He concentrated on his chores and did what ever Arthur asked him to do just to avoid Kendre. At the end of the day he reluctantly dragged himself to his chambers, as he approached the door he could hear Gaius talking to Kendre. He took in a deep sigh before opening to door and entering

"Merlin" Kendre said she sounded upset "I heard what happened"

"I'm sorry" said Merlin as he fiddled with his hands

"what was he like?"

"at first hostile, he didn't trust anyone. When he found out that he had children, and that we were living in the same town he was happy. Look he made is these" pulling two dragon statues mad form the wood of a tree from his pocket.

"it's beautiful" Kendre said taking on of the statues, hiding the fact that something else was bothering her, the statue reminded her that she had to go and speak with the great dragon tonight. Although she was glad he had left Camelot alone now.

Kendre's feet moved fast dashing through the trees until she reached the clearing, where the grass lay peacefully under the protection of the moon and stars. The trees round the edges of the clearing guarded their secret with care. Kendre called out for the dragon hoping that he will come to her. Looking in to the distance she could see a shape coming closer and closer finally the great dragon landed in front of her.

"ah, Kendre I wondered when you'll come for my assistance" the great dragon greeted her

"what do you mean?" Kendre asked puzzled by his comment

"you have rarely used your magic to help others, when you do use it, it's for bad"

"I rarely use it because if I do, I will be executed. And I don't use it for evil"

"I'm not talking about evil, but what you use it for most people would consider it a crime"

"they consider magic a crime"

"stealing is a crime!"

Kendre thought back about all the times she broke in and took books from Gaius's chambers to study them "I put them back" the dragon gave her a look of disappointment "I can change, I'll stop"

"what did you call me for young one?"

"I have this note…. from Morgana" Kendre said waving the piece of paper in the air closer to the dragon "should I met with her"

"Your place is by Morgana's side"

"No, you're wrong, she's turned evil, she attached Camelot"

"this is your destiny"

"no I'll change it"

"you can't escape your destiny Kendre, you and Morgana's paths are intertwined as is Merlin and Arthur's" the dragon explained

"I'd rather have Arthur"

The dragons laugh swirled in the wind as if it was attempting to poke fun at whoever herd it. "your fate is written, and so are others, beware in the future as sibling will suffer at the hand of a sibling's blade." The dragon spread his wings and flew away

"wait who will hurt who, I need more information, you can't leave me with this riddle" Kendre called out her words only met with the wind. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand dread filled every inch of her body looking at the note it read

Meet me in the forest next to the broken fern tree when the moon is at its highest


	3. Chapter 3 – The Betrayal

Kendre felt awful about the meeting as she moved through the tree of the forest to the meeting point that she had been asked to go to by Morgana. Every now and then she would stop and look back behind her towards the city to see if anyone was following, she kind of hoped someone was. Looking round she didn't see Morgana there, half hoping that she hadn't turned up she turned round to head back.

"going somewhere?" she heard a voice that she really didn't want to hear

"You don't have to do this" Kendre said turning back to Morgana

"Yes I do, I want what's rightfully mine"

"You can have that but you don't need to kill anyone"

"Arthur's in my way"

"He's your brother, you can't slay him"

"I'm the high priestess I can do anything"

"Your being overpowered by jealousy"

"I was lied to"

"So was Arthur, we don't know why your father never said anything, he has his reasons. But your brother needs you and you need him"

"I don't"

"fine" Kendre said and started to turn round

"where you going?" coursing Kendre to stop

"home!"

"no, you're not, you're coming with me"

"thought you didn't need anyone"

"I don't! you're my servant, you work for me."

"what if I say no"

"you won't, because if you do your precious friend Merlin will die a long slow and torturous death"

Kendre could feel Morgana's magic grip her like chains curling round her waist and locking her arms by her side. Feeling the tug from the invisible chain she followed Morgana away from Camelot and away from her friends, if she had dared to look back for a moment, she would of seen a friendly face who had witnessed the whole scene.

Merlin's heart thundered in his chest as he ran through the forest calling for the great dragon as he went. As he reached the clearing the great dragon landed.

"young warlock" the dragon was happy to see him "what can I help you with?"

"it's Kendre, she betrayed Camelot, she went with Morgana"

"ah! I knew she would"

"you knew"

"yes"

"why didn't you stop her?"

"it's her destiny Merlin, there are two sides to every coin, where there is good there is evil."

"so Kendre must be the good to Morgana's evil?"

"no, Kendre is the bad to your good" noticing the way Merlin twitched the great dragon asked "what's bothering you young warlock?"

"the images, the visions in the crystals surely they can't be right"

"they are images of the future young warlock"

"but she wouldn't, would she? Kendre wouldn't hurt Camelot?!"

"the future brings bad things, families will be divided, and sibling must die by a siblings hand. You alone Merlin has to save Camelot" as soon as the great dragon said this he flew in to the night leaving Merlin wondering how he was going to save Camelot.

"Sire" Gaius called as he entered the meeting room where Arthur was meeting with members of the court to discus taxes

"not now Gaius"

"it's urgent, it's a message from Kendre, about Morgana"

Arthur and the members of the court froze. They all knew Kendre had gone with Morgana months ago, and many of the members thought she had betrayed Camelot by going. Arthur on the other hand believed different, he thought she had left because of the argument he had with her the evening she left, that's the reason he didn't go searching for her.

Taking the note from Gaius Arthur unfolded the paper and read

'Gaius, Morgana will attack. Has army of 2,000 men. Warn Arthur.'

"Kendre didn't betray us" a member of the court said reading the note over Arthur's shoulder

"No" Arthur sighed "it's my fault she left; I drove her away"

"You know that's not true" Gaius spoke up "you know she was taken by force."

Arthur fidgeted with the note remembering the events of that night.

FLASHBACK

"Watch out!" Arthur shouted as Kendre crashes into him with a basket of laundry which was overflowing.

"Sorry" she said hurrying to pick up the clothes that had tumbled all over the concrete floor.

"Have you always been clumsy?" Arthur jabbed

"Not now Arthur"

"You must practice hard to be a cumberworld"

"Like you practice hard to be a fat prat"

"I'm not" taken aback by her response

"Yes you are, you always treat me like I'm the dirt on the bottom of your shoe, you act like a big man in front of your friends, who aren't actually your friends, and you don't respect the people who do a lot of work for you."

"Hang on..."

"I'm not finished"

"I'm the king"

"A terrible one"

"I could have you arrested for that"

"What cause someone confronted you?"

"You can't talk to your king like that"

"You're not my king, to me you'll always be a prat" Kendre picked up the washing basket and walked down the hall to the laundry room leaving Arthur standing rewinding the argument that just occurred over in his head.

"Sire" the voice interrupted his thoughts "what should we do?"

"We need to prepare for battle, the more men the better. Gaius can you send Merlin to me, I need to tell him something" Arthur said planning how to beat Morgana for the final time.

Arthur was nervous when Merlin entered the meeting room he couldn't even look into Merlin's eyes. He was about to tell he's servant, no, his friend what really happened the night Kendre disappeared.

"It's my fault" said Arthur with a lump in his throat "it's my fault that Kendre disappeared. I was horrible to her for most of her life and she was fed up with it, with me, that's why she met Morgana that night."

"You made my sister go away? You made her betray us!" Merlin was livid

"She didn't betray us Merlin. Morgana threaten her, she said she would hurt you otherwise. She went to protect you!"

"You didn't go after her, to find her!"

"I told myself it was my fault she went, that she wouldn't want me to come. When we fought that night things were said that hurt us both, I believed it was best to leave her, to let her go."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have saved her months ago"

"Merlin please I feel awful already. Right now, Morgana is on her way and I need all the men I can get. Now do you remember how to use a sword?"

"Yes"

"Then let's save your sister"

"How do you know she was threatened?" Merlin asked

"Leon and Lancelot were on patrolled that night, they saw everything" Arthur explained thankful for the fact that he had Knights that he could trust.

Merlin and Arthur stood in the throne room, Arthur had been training himself and his men up all week, and even got more men to help with the fight. This is the moment he'd been waiting for, to confront Morgana, his sister. Trouble was Morgana now looked like Kendre, there was two Kendres standing in front of him both claiming that the other one is really Morgana. Kendre was nervous, Morgana hadn't found out that she sent the message to Gaius, but she hadn't foreseen Morgana using magic to disguise herself as Kendre. She had to get Arthur and Merlin to safety but how.

`Merlin` Kendre made a whisper telepathically her eyes darting sideways to make sure Morgana didn't hear

`Merlin you have to get Arthur to safety, go to the forest, hurry!`

`I can't leave you` Merlin replied also watching to see if Morgana had taped in to their secret conversation

`I'll be fine` Kendres head shot up suddenly as Morgana raised her arm to pin Arthur against the wall Kendres eyes glowed gold coursing part of the archway that supported the roof to fall, distracting Morgana

"run!" Kendre's voice chased Arthur and Merlin out of the castle and towards the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Battle

"Tell me where Arthur has gone" Morgana spat at Kendre getting impatient with the girl.

"I don't know where he is, or anyone else" Kendre gasped as Morgana's fist came crashing on her cheek knocking her to the floor from her kneeling positon, placing her booted foot on Kendre's stomach she shifted her weight so that she was almost crushing Kendre.

"Your nothing more than a stupid good for nothing servant"

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Kendre wheezed trying to save her strength which was almost knocked out of her when Morgana stomped on her stomach before ordering her to be taken to the dungeon.

Kendre was hurdled to the stone floor of the small cell, the guard slammed the door behind her. Kendre tried to regain her strength, she breathed deeply several times and started to put her plan in to action. She unlocked her cell door with her magic, and made her way to the armoury quickly but cautiously. Getting as many swords as she could carry, she silently and swiftly called for the Great Dragon. Hearing the wind that was created by his huge wings he landed on the rock where he used to be imprisoned.

"Please" Kendre begged "I need your help to bet Morgana. How many of these swords can you forge?"

"you've changed!"

"I said I would. Please the swords"

"You must be careful, a sword forged from a dragon's breathe can only be welded by one person alone"

"I understand, it's to defeat an immortal army, please"

"Very well, I can only give you one, stand back"

Placing one of the swords on the rock nearest the dragon she wrapped the rest in a big material cloth and tide it to her back. The dragon engulfed the sword in his flamed breath, after which Kendre put the forged sword in her sword sleeve

"Thank you"

"Remember after your mission is complete you have to put the sword where no-one can find it" the dragon advised

"I promise, thank you again" Kendre turned and hurried back to the dungeon. The two guards who were guarding the dungeon were both already asleep, she pulled out her sword, quietly lifted the keys off the belt of the guard and drove the sword in to both of them where they disappeared on impact. Running to the cells she used the key to unlock the doors and let the rest of the Knights out.

"I have a plan" Kendre said to the Knights

"You..." A tall black haired knight started

"I know I'm just a servant, but we don't have much hope right now"

"Go on, tell us, we'll do whatever you say" a younger Knight encouraged her

"I need two of you to go and find Arthur, Merlin and the other Knights"

"Why can't you go?" the youngest Knight with curly hair quiz

"I have to distract Morgana"

"I'll go" said the young Knight that encouraged Kendre to tell her plan "I think I know where they are"

"me too" said the tall Knight "we can go down the tunnel that opens just outside the city wall"

"take these swords you're going to need them" Kendre handed the swords to the tall Knight "good luck, and hurry!" Kendre said

"you too!" said the young Knight that had volunteered to find the others. Placing his hand on her shoulder he gently expressed "you're not just a servant to me" before heading down the tunnel to find Arthur. Kendre watched him until he disappeared round the corner, sighing she turned to the other Knights.

"we need to get to the armoury and get whatever weapons we can! Leon you go with Percival and Luke and get rid of the army round the city, we want to make it easy for Arthur to get in. the rest of us will do the castle and remember leave Morgana to me. Good luck"

"Kendre" Percival placed his hand on her shoulder "are you sure you can tackle Morgana alone?" he asked

"I'll be fine, promise" trying to sound braver than she felt

"if you need any help, yell"

"I will"

"we need to get moving" Leon spoke up as he headed to the armoury with the others following him in tow. Once Leon, Percival and Luke got swords and crossbows they went round the city battling and slaying as many army men as possible. Hearing a movement behind him Leon turn while swinging his sword for it only to collided with the sword of Arthur

"Sire" Leon exclaimed

"I see you're leading the men to fight for Camelot"

"Actually Kendre has. Kendre has been tortured physically by Morgana ford days"

"Where is she now?" concerned for Kendre's safety

"She's gone to fight Morgana on her own"

`idiot` Arthur thought "I'll go and help her" Arthur ran into the castle in search of Morgana and Kendre.

The secret Knight fell dropping his sword, Morgana saw her chance and raised her sword high ready to make this being disappear for good "you can't save Camelot now" she hissed. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her as she felt a piercing pain in her back, falling to the floor she saw her attacker as the darkness blurred her vision...

Arthur!

With her last energy she closed her eyes letting death take her Arthur and the Knight made eye contact, as the knight stood up Arthur asked

"why are you? take off your helmet and reveal yourself"

The Secret Knight shock his head

"as the king I order you to reveal yourself" Arthur demanded

In panic the secret Knight ran until he got to the armoury, not seeing anyone about finally removed the helmet.

"Kendre!"

Spinning round she came face to face with Arthur and Merlin

"you're the secret Knight?" Arthur and Merlin could not believe it.

"no one was meant to find out" Kendre's heart raced not knowing what to do

"so, you're saying that all these years your arse was saved by a girl" Merlin tried very hard to hide a chuckle

"how did you get so good with a sword?" Arthur asked trying to ignore his embarrassment

"I've been training for years" Kendre replied honestly

"Arthur!" the voice of Leon rolled down the hall interrupting the exchange

"I'll deal with you two later" Arthur sternly whispered before he went of down the hall to meet his knights.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Rebuilding

There was a knock on Arthur's chamber doors, he'd just relieved Merlin 'surely it can't be him again' he thought "enter" he sighed he just wanted to go to bed. The door opened and in came Kendre "I'm sorry to disturb you so late Sire" that made Arthur's ears wake up "I never managed to speak with you after the battle, privately"

Arthur prepared himself he knew this conversation had to happen "before you say anything" Arthur stood up from his bed, he was not good with emotional or fragile topics so standing made him feel like he could control himself "I'm sorry that I treated you so badly for years, I understand why you left, you wanted to get away from me, I would of wanted to get away from me too"

"That's not why I left" Kendre said honestly "I left to protect my brother, to protect Camelot, to protect you, Arthur"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Why did I send the message to tell you about Morgana's attack? Why did I secretly train to fight? Why did I make sure no one knew it was me? I'm sorry, about what I said to you that night about… you know. You are a good king Arthur, who's fair"

"And not a royal prat" both Arthur and Kendre chuckled "Kendre I'm sorry about the way I've behaved towards you, I know we've not been the best of acquaintance in the past, I'm hoping we could have a better relationship. I'm really sorry that we didn't come to your rescue when you were taken by Morgana."

"I didn't expect you to come"

"That's what I told Merlin"

"Well you know what siblings are like"

"Yeah" Arthur and Kendre stared at each other awkwardly, luckily Gwen walked in

"Ah, Kendre I have a proposition for you, how would you like to be my personal maid servant and advisor?" Gwen's eyes sparkled as she asked

"Me? Really?" Kendre really wasn't expecting this

"You have shown great courage and loyalty to Camelot and I trust you will always look out for us. Please say yes"

"yes! I'd love to" Kendre and Gwen hugged "thank you! I've got to tell Merlin" Kendre raced out the room closing the door behind her.

"she didn't stay to help you"

"Arthur!" Gwen giggled at him getting herself ready for bed.

Standing on the bank of the lake Kendre watched the sun rays bounce off the water coursing the water to shine like it was newly formed. The birds sung in harmony to a tune only they knew. She breathed in the fresh air glad to be having a break from her duties. Hearing leaves rustling and twigs breaking she turned round.

"Merlin! What you doing here?" Surprised to see her brother

"I...er... This sword..."

"Was formed from a dragon's breathe"

"Yeah" Merlin said rubbing his nerves away with his hand on his leg. He hated himself for thinking or even considering what he had set out to do.

"What's the matter?" Kendre asked

"Nothing"

"Merlin, come on, we're siblings"

"I er...the dragon said sibling dies by sibling hand, and in the water, I saw you with a sword" trying not to make eye contact with his sister. A hand touched his chin and lifted his head upwards.

"Well, Arthur killed Morgana and I attempted to. Maybe you saw that?!"

"Yeah" agreed Merlin feeling a bit better

Sitting on a nearby log Kendre sucked up the courage to ask "would you have done?"

"I really hope I never will, I'm sorry I even though it. I'm such an idiot"

"Don't say that! You're not an idiot. Everyone makes mistakes"

"I could of killed you!"

"But you didn't"

"I can't believe you were the secret knight all along"

Kendre sighed "not anymore"

"Why?"

"Arthur's found out, he was never meant to. I was supposed to protect Camelot then the whole Morgana thing happened"

Merlin looked up at Kendre and asked the question that had been festering in his mind for a while "why did you meet Morgana that night?"

"I was hoping to change her mind, and bring her home, I should of known it wouldn't work"

"she had so much hate built up in her she let it control her"

"I noticed" Kendre said thinking about the months that she put up with Morgana's threats and torments.

"I'm glad you're back"

"me too" Kendre smiled at Merlin who smiled back at her looking at the swords on the ground "we need to get rid of these"

"yes we do" Merlin agreed picking them both up and handing one to Kendre, they walked to the edge of the lake and tossed the swords at the same time. They watched the swords spin in the air, and before the swords hit the water a hand came out and caught both of them before retreating back under the blanket of silk.

"who was that?" Kendre asked

"The Lady of the Lake, I know her as Freya"

Noticing a change in Merlin Kendre asked "was she pretty"

"very, the rest of the world saw her as a monster"

"one of us then?"

"magical yes, but cursed, at night she would change in to a Bastet with a desire to kill"

"how awful" Kendre said feeling terrible for Freya's plight "I would of liked to have met her" Merlin smiled

"What about the Knight that you admire?"

"Matthew? We've been talking for years"

"He's a good match for you"

"Merlin! That for me to decide"

"I'm just doing what an older brother should be doing, looking out for his younger sister" putting his arm round her and pulling her into half an embrace "will you marry him?"

"I'm a servant his a Knight"

"Arthur's king now, things can change, besides he married Gwen"

Merlin and Kendre stood on the bank of the lake of Avalon admiring the view that the sun rays were painting gold, completely unaware of Mordrid and his whirlwind of revenge advancing to Camelot, and the impending doom that was to fall on Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Arthurian Legend

His long grey hair sprawled over the pillow he hadn't cut it for years. His eyes tired with age watched the stars through the bedroom window. Merlin was on his death bed drawing his last breath. All the people he knew had long gone as his magic bound him to earth for many years. He was ready to move on; he was ready to go. He thought about his life and everyone he knew; his mother, Gaius, his father, Gwen, Arthur, his sister

"You never came back to Camelot" the familiar voice grabbed his attention  
"No, I wasn't needed"  
"I needed you!" his sister replied  
"I was waiting for King Arthur"  
"Once he died, he was never going to rise again. He went down in history as a legend, a story along with you Merlin. Magic, true magic was forgotten, it became just a trick, a form of entertainment, an illusion. Whereas your sister faded in to the fabric of time as if she never existed."  
Merlin looked at Kendre for the first time since she appeared in his room "I'm sorry, I never intended it this way"  
"I know"

"how long did you wait?"

"for you? Ten years. Then I left Camelot"

"did Albion fall?"

"it changed with time… and people… you turned a blind eye because you didn't want to see what you helped build fall apart"

"I let Arthur down"

"no, you didn't… come on" Kendre held out her hand to her brother Merlin which he took and got off the bed separating his soul from his body.  
"Where we going?"  
"You'll see" feeling three-hundred years younger Merlin ran with Kendre into the sky-blue glowing light that he had only just noticed, leaving behind the Arthurian legend.

**Author's Note**

Hey, hope you enjoyed this story, I was going with the myth and legend of Merlin and Arthur as a whole not just the tv series. There are sources around that show there was a Merlin who was a Seer, and did have a sister.

Please leave a review, do let me know if you do want more Merlin and Kendre or Arthur and Kendre stories. Thank you.


End file.
